Known train routing techniques at a train yard require access to and the use of separate communication devices, and further require time consuming and burdensome coordination among various personnel to ensure that an appropriate selection and activation of rail track switches is accurately performed to achieve a desired transfer or routing of a locomotive from a given location to a desired destination within the train yard.
In one known technique, the operator at the train yard may request actuation of each individual rail track switch along a route of movement of the locomotive via a handheld voice radio using a set of DTMF tones unique to each switch. Preferably, the same operator also controls movement of a remote controlled locomotive (RCL) with a separate device, e.g., an operator control unit (OCU) for such a locomotive. The fact that the operator simultaneously needs to physically handle two separate devices may result in sub-optimal operations from an ergonomics point of view. In addition, requesting activation of an individual switch at a time may be rather cumbersome considering that in a typical train yard to reach a desired destination may involve activating a switching combination comprising a plurality of switches. In large railyards, there are numerous tracks, switches, possible routes and switch combinations. In the known techniques, the operator must identify the appropriate switches for the desired route, interact via a cell phone with each of these switches on an individual basis, confirm that each switch has moved to the desired state or switching position, and move the train via the OCU in increments between adjacent switches. Moreover, because of other traffic in the railyard, certain switches along a chosen route may not be available for use. Partial, and thus incomplete movement of one locomotive may in turn interfere with the orderly movement of other locomotives in the yard. Also user displays in known portable train routing devices for train yard operations are usually limited to alphanumeric characters, and thus may not fully achieve the simplicity of operation and user friendliness that would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing considerations, it would be desirable to integrate in a single portable communications device functionality for achieving remote control of movement of the locomotive, and automated functionality for the appropriate selection and activation of the rail track switches. It would be further desirable to provide a single portable communications device allowing the operator to directly or indirectly input a switching combination that may comprise a plurality of switches for reaching the desired destination. It would also be desirable to provide a graphical user interface in such a portable communications device. Further it would be desirable to confirm that the switches of switches necessary for a selected route are available for use and to confirm that these switches have been set in the necessary positions for the route before moving the locomotive.